The Dragonborn and the Avatar Book 1
by KonahrikB157
Summary: There is more to the Dragonborn then just shouting...
1. Chapter 1 Homecoming Part 1: Unbound

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my version of the Dragonborn and original characters.**

**I was giving some thought to a one-shot or something for background, but now I've decided to take it farther then that. **

**Hope people like it.**

**P.S. Character profiles for OC's will be at the bottom of the chapter they're introduced in.**

**Book 1: Tamriel**

**Chapter 1: Homecoming Part 1: Unbound**

**Helgen, Falkreath hold**

**17th of Last Seed**

"Who are you," the imperial soldier asked me.

"Kolfe Storm-Walker, I came here to see my homeland" I replied.

"You picked a bad time to come home to Skyrim, kinsman," he commented before turning to his commander, "Captain, what should we do? He's not on the list."

"Forget the list, he goes to the block," the captain said, dashing my hopes.

"By your orders Captain," the soldier said, then turned back to me, "I'm sorry, at least you'll die here, in your homeland."

"Please, send word to my family in Bruma," I begged as a wave of sorrow hit me, "tell them I'm sorry, and that I'll see them in Sovngarde."

"I will," he replied before his captain told me to move to the headsmans block.

'So this is how it ends' I thought to myself. I had finally convinced my parents to allow me to travel to Skyrim, to our real home in Whiterun. Before I could even get to the city, I had walked into the middle of of an ambush set up by the Imperial government to capture the leader of the rebellion, Ulfric Stormcloak.

Skyrim is in the middle of a Civil war caused by the idea that the Empire is dying and that if they don't secede, Skyrim will die with it. The war began when Ulfric challenged the High King to a duel in the old ways, and won. Some called it a duel, others called it murder, and now by laws old and new, both Ulfric and Torryg's widow, Elisif, have legitimate claims to the throne, leading to a massive war of succession.

And now, it looks like this war is going to end... with my life ending as well.

"Ulfric Stormcloak," an Imperial general adressed, "some here in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use a power like the voice to murder his King and usurp his throne."

Ulfric tried to respond, but he was gagged and his hands were bound.

"You started this war! Plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace," the General continued.

When he finished, a loud roar could be heard echoing around the mountains. It didn't sound like anything friendly.

At this point, I stopped paying attention to anything, something about that roar phased me. I felt like I should know what it was, like some kind of language, but I couldn't place it.

"Next, the nord in the rags," the captain commanded, pointing at me.

Just as I was brought back to reality, the roar was heard again. This time it sounded closer.

Then all hell broke loose.

A large beast with black scales, red eyes, a tail, and wings came down from sky and landed on the watchtower behind the headsman.

"What in oblivion is that!"

"Sentries! What do you see?"

"It's in the clouds!"

This and more filled the air as the soldiers reacted to the beasts presence./ppThen it looked directly at me and opened its maw.

"FUS RO DAH!"

_Force Balance Push_

'How did I understand that,' was the last thought I had before the energy hit me and I was sent crashing into somebody's house and blacking out.

**Unknown**

When I opened my eyes, Helgen and the beast were gone, replaced by a vast field with rocky hills, constellations hanging over my head.

"No... no, no, no," I said to myself, "this can't be how it ends."

"Don't worry, it's not your time, and you're not dead yet."

I whipped around to find a woman wearing green robes, iron armor, a gold headress, and white and red face paint.

"Who're you and what do you mean I'm not dead?"

"My name is Kyoshi, you were knocked unconscious and I brought you here."

"And where exactly are we?" I asked, looking around for other people.

"The Spirit world, or as your people call it, Sovngarde," she replied.

"And I'm here why?"

"You have a destiny, the fate of the world rests on your shoulders."

'Great,' I thought, "can you be anymore specific, I just got here."

"We can't speak much longer, just get to Whiterun and return to your old home, your predecessor will explain more there."

"Who's my..., nevermind, unless you can do something about that beast outside, I can't get anywhere."

"I can help you with that, but only if your ready," Kyoshi said as she raised her hand out to me.

I thought about it for a moment, 'guess I don't have a choice.'

I took her and and stated, "I'm ready."

Her eyes started to glow and my vision went.

**Helgen**

**Ulfric POV**

"Everyone fall back to the watchtower!" I yelled over the chaos. Buildings were burning, soldiers were firing arrows, and that beast, that _Dragon_ was flying overhead breathing fire.

I picked Ralof up and helped him to his feet.

"Jarl Ulfric, what is that thing?" he asked me, "could the legends be true?"

"Legends don't burn down villages Ralof, we need to move!" I replied.

"Hold on," he said while moving toward the wreckage of a house, "a young nord was thrown here by that dragon shout, we need to help him."

Running over to the boy, I started digging him out of the rubble, I got a good look at him. Light brown hair tied in a wind bound style, light beard, slightly above average frame; a strong young nord.

"Come on, wake up," Ralof said as he cupped the boy's chin, "we need to move."

Just as he finished, the boy's eyes opened up and he sat up.

What startled me was that his eyes were glowing bright white.

**Name: Kolfe Storm-Walker**

**Birthplace: Whiterun**

**Description: Pale skin, blue eyes, light brown hair in wind bound style, light beard, slightly above average muscle.**

**Family:**

** Anna Storm-Walker(Mother): Current court-wizard of Bruma, former court-wizard of Whiterun, former Vigilant of Stendarr**

** Leland Storm-Walker(Father): Currrent guard captain of bruma, former guard captain of Whiterun, former Companion member**

** Andurs Storm-Walker(Older brother): Carriage driver in bruma**

**Biography: born three years after Andurs in Whiterun to Anna of Windhelm and Leland, moved to Bruma at age eight to be close to grandparents. Always taught to do the right thing, had a love for stories of great heroes. Trained in dual swords and light armor by his father, as well as smithing by his grandfather, he can defend himself and make a decent living if need be.**

**That's chapter one, hope it wasn't bad. I promise I will put more effort into this story this time around.**

**Please R & R**


	2. Chapter 2 Homecoming Part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except original characters**

**This is a rewrite of chapter two, created after I decided the original was confusing to everyone, and since I want this story to be the best it can be, I've rewritten it in third person, following Kolfe at Helgen. Hope it turns out better then the old version...**

**I've made some alterations, after watching the fight between Avatar Wan and Vaatu at least seven times, I wanted to add some more bending.**

**Also, I've decided, no more 1st person**

* * *

**Book 1: Tamriel**

**Chapter 2: Homecoming Part 2: Black wings Unfurled**

* * *

**17th of Last seed, 4E 201 (170 ASC)**

**Helgen, Falkreath hold**

Kolfe got up out of the rubble, eyes glowing pure white, ignoring Ulfric and Ralof. He began to walk up the road, ignoring the battle going on around him.

When the road was blocked by rubble from a fallen tree, he stamped his foot down, and a stone pillar shot up and moved the tree up out of his way.

As he continued down the road, a soldier, Hadvar, was trying to convince a young boy to leave his father and get to safety. As he was yelling, the Dragon landed in front of the boy, taking in breath to burn both him and his father. With air enhanced speed, Kolfe put himself between the father and son, and the dragon, before raising a stone barrier in time to protect them from the fire breath.

Knowing he'd failed, the dragon took off once more, leaving them alone. As it left, Kolfe moved his arms around him, water levitated out of a puddle nearby and coated his arms and hands. Kolfe put his hands on the man's injured leg, sealing the wound quickly and allowing the man to get up.

"Thank you," he said, before taking his son to cover near the inn.

Kolfe kept walking using rock pillars to get more debris off the road.

As he reached the town's main gate, General Tullius, some archers, and battlemages were trying to hit the beast while it flew in a circle over Helgen. Kolfe widened his stance, swept his right hand, with his index and middle fingers extended, in front of his legs, then again with his other hand in the same form, he touched his fingers together, then pointed his right fingers at the dragon. Lightning shot out of his hand and hit the dragon where the right shoulder, causing the dragon to stagger in mid-air.

The dragon landed in the courtyard, before it could move again, Kolfe and brought up more stone pillars, and this time he punched them, causing them to fly through the air, landing on the dragon's wings.

While the dragon tried to pull its wings out, Kolfe closed the distance between them, stopping just out of range of the beast's maw.

_"Why have you come here,"_ Kolfe asked, his voice combined with Kyoshi's,_ "these people have done nothing to you."_

_"Daar lein los dii, brendon. Zu'u Alduin, Kiir do Akatosh,"_ the Dragon spoke, "_Daar muz do Keizaal ont aam dov ahrk fent nu."_ (1)

_"These people have done nothing to you or your kin, why must they suffer?"_

_"Nust kos sahlo, mu ahrk mul, nii los daar qostiid."_(2) The dragon took in air. "YOL TOOR SHUL!"

Fire erupted from the dragon's mouth, but Kolfe spread his arms out, directing the fire around him, pulling it into a sphere, and throwing it back at the Dragon, who had just gotten his wings free and and taken off, narrowly avoiding the concentrated fire ball.

The dragon flew around Helgen, roaring at the human defenders throwing everything they had at him, before stopping over the courtyard.

_"This is just the beginning mortals,"_ the dragon spoke in english, _"know this, before this war ends, you will bow to the dovah, to me, or you will be destroyed!"_

The dragon flew off to the eastern mountains, leaving the burning village behind.

* * *

(1)_This world is mine, specter. I Alduin, son of Akatosh, these men of Skyrim once serve Dragons and shall now._

(2)They_ are weak, we are strong, it is the prophecy_

**It's shorter then the original chapter two, but hopefully much easier to understand.**

**Not exactly an epic battle royale, but I'm hoping to perfect my style as I move on.**

**Please R & R**


	3. Chapter 3 Whiterun

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except original characters.**

**Hey, decided to leave little messages at the beginnings of each chapter, got the idea from UknownHero, love his RWBY story...**

**Anyway, I'm not handing out my real name on the internet, but call me KonahrikB157, yes that is a spartan tag, it's also my name on Xbox and Steam.**

**This is my second attempt at a Skyrim/LOK crossover, and this time I'm going back to the beginning. Don't expect to see Republic city for a while, for now basically, it's Skyrim during the main story and the DLCs. Also, I'm cancelling my Republic city story, it's kinda fallen apart, so I'll remake it later on in this story. I'm open to suggestions and ideas, within reason.**

**Also, I decided to swap to third-person view, thought it would be better in the long run.**

**I'm sorry if the last chapter was confusing, I just didn't know what to do so I went with the multiple perspective bit. I promise I will try to avoid doing that in the future.**

**Anyway, on with the show.**

* * *

**Book 1: Tamriel**

**Chapter 3: Whiterun**

* * *

**17 of Last Seed, 4E 201 (170 ASC)**

**Sleeping Giant Inn, Whiterun Hold**

Kolfe awoke to find himself in a straw bed, in a modestly decorated room, likely an Inn.

On the side table was new set of clothes; loose white pants, tan boots, a white long-sleeved shirt with a belt and a vest, and his pack from before the ambush.

After he got out of bed and put on all his clothes, he searched his pack to make sure everything was still there. A map of Skyrim, amulets of the Nine Divines, restoration scrolls, a coin purse filled with two-hundred septims, and most importantly, a pair of enchanted Stalhrim daggers.

Slinging the pack over his shoulder, he walked out the door and ran into a middle-aged breton woman.

"Oh you're awake," she said, "I'm the Innkeeper, Delphine. Your name's Kolfe right."

"Yeah," he answered, "How'd you know that."

"The soldiers who brought you in told me," she explained, "they're outside with their families if you want to talk to them."

He nodded thanks and made for the front door.

When he got outside he was greeted with a lush forest at the base of a small mountain. A river was running between the road and the mountain, with a saw mill built right on the bank.

In the middle of the road, a group of Nords were surrounding an Imperial and a Stormcloak. As he walked towards them, he recognized them as Hadvar and Ralof from Helgen.

"Ah good, you're awake," Ralof said, "welcome to Riverwood."

"What happened," he asked.

"You tell us," Hadvar answered, "first that Dragon swoops down out of nowhere, then your eyes start glowing and your throwing rocks at it without even touching them."

Dragons? Glowing eyes? What in oblivion happened? The last thing he remembered was taking Kyoshi's hand and then he woke up, but he wasn't in control of his body.

"Where'd you learn how to do that anyway?" Ralof asked, "I've never seen anything like it before."

"I don't know," he replied, "the last thing I remember was being thrown across the yard by that dragon, then I'm in Sovngarde, talking to someone named Kyoshi."

"Kyoshi?" Hadvar asked, confused,

"Sovngarde?!" Ralof asked, amazed.

"I've never heard of her either," he continued, "she told me I had a destiny, and that I needed to get to Whiterun, to my family's old home, and I would learn more there."

"Anyway, while you were talking to this 'Kyoshi,' Ralof said, "that dragon destroyed most of Helgen in less then a few minutes, if you hadn't started "

"Uncle Ralof told us how you saved a man by forming a rock wall out of nowhere," a young boy added, "think you can show us?"

"I can try," he replied.

Thinking back to Helgen, when he was with Kyoshi, she was in control of my body, but he could see and hear everything, and he knew some of the forms she used. He stepped back and in one motion, crouched down with my arms crossed in front of me.

A rock wall shot out of the ground in front of me.

"Wow!" the boy said.

Getting up and walking around the new wall, Kolfe said, "okay, now why are you two working together, isn't their a war going on?"

"Well, after you sent that Dragon running..."

* * *

**Flashback**

The Dragon was flying west, leaving the burning town behind and the warriors of enemy armies wondering what to do next.

Jarl Ulfric, Ralof and Hadvar were standing over the boy who'd trapped the dragon's wings under stone, allowing them to attack and drive it off.

General Tullius walked up to the group with his sword sheathed, and asked the Jarl, "I don't suppose you have any idea what just happened?"

"Are you talking about the dragon or the boy fighting it with stone," he replied.

"All right men!" the captain shouted, "round up the prisoners! Move it!"

The soldiers began to move toward the stormcloaks, both sides drawing weapons.

"STOP!" Tullius ordered, "All of you! STAND DOWN!"

Both sides looked to the general with disbelief, but followed his order.

"Battlemages. Heal the wounded, everyone else, get the townspeople ready to leave."

"Sir! What are you doing?!" the captain asked as she walked up.

"Did you not notice the gods-damned dragon appear out of nowhere, or that the boy, whom you almost had executed, fighting it using the rock and earth?!" he shouted in her face.

"But, sir-"

"Enough!" he interrupted, "Even if we tried to take them prisoner, they have reinforcements, and who knows what will happen when the boy wakes up. Where did he even come from?"

Hadvar walked up and answered, "he was found near Darkwater crossing, Privates Quarra and Raxleon confiscated his belongings and threw him in with the rest of the prisoners."

"Who is he?"

"Kolfe Storm-Walker, son of nobility in Bruma," Hadvar answered.

Tullius pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "so the captain almost had an innocent boy killed."

Without waiting for an answer, he turned to the Captain, "your lucky I need every soldier I can get or I'd have you stripped of your rank and sent to rot in the Imperial City prisons."

The Captain shrunk away and moved to help evacuate the people of Helgen.

The General, followed by Hadvar, walked over to Ulfric and Ralof, who were still standing over the unconscious boy, and Ulfric turned to face the General.

"Look," he began, "you don't like me, and I don't like you, but I'm assuming you're as much in the dark about what just happened as I am, so I'm willing to call a truce until we know more about that Dragon and... whatever is going on with that boy. Deal?"

Ulfric looked past the General at the families and wounded townsfolk filing out of the town's gate, before replying.

"I'll pull my forces back to the cities and villages if you'll do the same," before putting out his hand.

"Very well," Tullius agreed before taking his hand and shaking it.

"What about the boy?" Ralof asked, bringing attention back to the unconscious boy.

"Hadvar, find the boy's belongings," Tullius ordered.

"Yes, sir," he replied before running to the keep.

"He said he was going to Whiterun," Ulfric remembered, "Ralof, when the Im- when Hadvar returns, take the boy to Riverwood, when he awakens, escort him to Whiterun."

"Aye," Ralof said.

* * *

**Present**

**Kolfe POV**

"Just like that? I never thought there'd be a truce," Kolfe said as the soldiers finished telling their story.

"Apparently, all it takes to call a truce is a Dragon attack and boy magically throwing stones," Ralof joked.

"I'm going to whiterun, I'll warn the Jarl about the dragon," Kolfe said.

"We were ordered to escort you," Hadvar replied.

"Believe me," Kolfe said as he pulled out his family daggers, "I can take care of myself."

The daggers were crafted by his mother's parents in celebration of her marriage, his grandfather used the Stalhrim he collected from merchants in morrowind, and his grandmother enchanted both with the ability to absorb health, magicka, and stamina.

"You sure?" Ralof asked.

Kolfe sheathed the daggers in his belt, raised his left hand and brought it down swiftly, lowering the wall he raised back into the ground, then he just nodded.

"Travel safely," Ralof said, nodding.

He walked out the gate and followed the road across the bridge, eventually reaching the cliffs facing the plains, he could see the city from here.

Whiterun was built atop a hill at the base of three mountains, the walls were built around the base of the hill, and the palace, Dragonsreach, was built on the peak

When he got down to the stables, he saw three warriors fighting a Giant in the middle of field. He decided to join the battle, drawing his daggers, he ran toward the giant, just as it was about to bring it's hammer down on an imperial in light armor, Kolfe threw the left dagger and embedded it in the giant's left arm. It staggered, long enough for a nord in steel armor to use his great sword to cleave through its chest and its heart.

As Kolfe pulled his dagger out of it's arm, the nord walked up and said, "thanks for the help, nice throw."

Kolfe recognized the voice and when he saw his face, he knew who it was, "Farkas?"

"Wait a minute, Kolfe Storm-Walker?" Farkas asked as he walked around the corpse.

The Imperial from earlier walked joined the conversation, "you know him, Farkas?"

"His Father was a Companion, Ria, he was a member of the Circle when Vilkas and I first came to Jorrvaskr," he answered.

"I remember him, Leland Storm-Walker, a master swordsman," a nord woman said as she walked up, "he left us twenty years ago, when his first son was born, became Whiterun's guard Captain. What brings you back home?"

"I'd like to stay and talk, but I need to get to the city and talk to the Jarl, I'll see you later," Kolfe said and walked off.

He walked up the road, past the gate and the bridge, and was stopped at the gate by the city guard.

"Halt! City's closed with the dragons about, official business only."

"Riverwood calls for the Jarl's aid," Kolfe explained.

The guard didn't miss a beat, "Riverwood's in danger too? You better go on in, the Jarl's in Dragonsreach."

Kolfe walked through the gate, past the blacksmith shop sat his old home, Breezehome. It hadn't changed a bit in the nine years since his family had left. He knew he had to get inside there, but only the Jarl could allow that.

* * *

**Dragonsreach**

"And what would you have me do? Nothing!" Jarl Balgruuf the Greater asked his steward, Proventus Avenicci.

"My lord, please," Proventus replied, "this is no time for rash action. I simply think we need more information before we act."

"Who's this then?" Balgruuf asked as a young man walked up the steps and stopped at the fire pit.

Irileth, Balgruuf's houscarl, intercepted him before he could come any closer. After she asked him what his buisness was, they both walked towards the throne, with a slight smile on Irileth's face.

And when the boy could be seen more clearly, Balgruuf understood why.

"Kolfe Storm-Walker? Is that you?" Balgruuf asked, stunned.

"Yes, my Jarl, and my parents send their regards," Kolfe said.

"You know this boy, my lord?" Proventus asked.

"He is the son of Farengar and Commander Caius' predecessors, Anna and Leland Storm-Walker," Balgruuf explained.

"The Storm-Walkers were a noble family who lived in Whiterun until eight years ago, when they left the city for their family in Cyrodiil," Irileth continued.

"What brings you back here, Kolfe?" the Jarl asked.

"I was coming because I wanted to see Skyrim, but on the way..."

* * *

**Five minutes later**

"...and then I came straight here," Kolfe finished.

"So you walked into an imperial ambush, almost got executed at the same time a dragon attacks, got possessed by some spirit named "Kyoshi," unintentionally brought a civil war to a truce, and now you have the power to bend the very earth to your will?" Balgruuf summed up.

"I know how far-fetched it sounds, but it's all true," Kolfe said.

"Don't worry, your story explains what happened to Helgen and why all the townsfolk are suddenly looking for refuge," Balgruuf assured.

"Kyoshi said I needed to get into my old home," Kolfe said.

"Not a problem," Balgruuf said, "but first, Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood."

"Yes, my Jarl," Irileth said before walking out of the great hall.

"Proventus," he continued, turning to his Steward, "find the key to Breezehome."

"Right away," Avenicci, said before walking away. A minute later, he returned holding a house key.

"Good," Balgruuf said as he stood up, "let's go see what this "Kyoshi" wants to show you."

* * *

**Breezehome**

After a short walk through the city, the door was unlocked and Kolfe walked into his old family home, followed by the Jarl, his Steward, and Houscarl, who'd just sent guards to Riverwood.

The house was devoid of all furniture, cobwebs lined the desolate walls, nobody had lived here in years.

"Any idea what you're supposed to be looking for?" Avenicci asked.

"I think I'll know it when I see it," Kolfe responded.

Kolfe walked over to an alcove on the left side of the room, where there'd been a wall seperating the living and the room he shared with his older brother.

On the wall was a fixture meant to hold a candle. This was strange, because all the of the other fixtures were removed. Kolfe touched it and it rotated downward, causing a mechanism to activate.

The stone floor under the wooden stairs slid away, revealing another stairway leading underground.

"I didn't know that was there," Kolfe said, surprised.

Kolfe walked down the stairs, leading into a hallway with five doors, the first four leading into modest sized rooms, the last one at the end of the hall leading into armory of sorts.

Weapon racks, mannequins and plaques lined the walls, all of them empty except for one.

In the middle of the room, on a rack was a pair of Stalhrim longswords, and on a mannequin rested a set of Stalhrim armor over a set of pale blue robes.

"You didn't know anything about this Kolfe," Balgruuf asked.

Kolfe didn't even turn, he just kept looking at the armor and weapons.

"Kolfe," he asked again.

He walked in front of the boy, and was startled to find his eyes glowing pure white.

* * *

**And so ends the third chapter, I'll try to get these out more often.**

**Please R&R, see ya**


	4. Chapter 4 Mirmulnir

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except original characters.**

**A/N: Here goes nothing**

* * *

**Book 1: Tamriel**

**Chapter 4: Mirmulnir**

* * *

**Spirit world**

Kolfe opened his eyes and found himself in the same field as before, this time looking up to see the constellations which dominated the dark sky.

"Okay," he shouted, "I'm here! Now what?!"

"Now you learn what's expected of you," a familiar voice said behind him.

Kolfe turned around to see Kyoshi towering over him.

"We don't have much time, so we need to make this fast," she said.

"Wait," Kolfe said, "what happened at Helgen?! First, I get knocked out, then you say you can help, next thing I know, I can't control of my body and I'm throwing rocks around!"

"I took control of your body and used it to give you a chance against that dragon," she explained.

"I don't even know who you are," he continued, "for all I know, you could be some Daedra messing with me for kicks!"

Kyoshi's glared at him after that comment, "over four centuries ago, I was the Avatar, I protected the peace and balance of the world."

"Avatar?" he asked, "peace and balance? You protect the world? Where were you when Martin Septim sacrificed himself to stop Mehrunes Dagon?! Where were you when the Aldmeri Dominion took the Imperial city?! Where were you when the Thalmor turned my people against each other?!"

"The Avatar is meant to protect the entire world, but we don't even know about this side of the world until we pass on," she explained.

"Wait, this side of the world?" Kolfe asked, "you're Akaviri?"

"That is what your people call us," she answered, "but we're human, like you, and we are not one people."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Our half of the world is divided into four nations; the Air Nomads, the Water Tribes, the Earth Kingdom, and the Fire Nation."

"What about the rock throwing? Some kind of Akaviri magic?"

"Not magic, Earthbending, one of the four martial arts skills that make up a major part of the Earth Kingdom's culture."

"So each group has their own form of 'bending'? Like airbending? And water and firebending."

"Exactly."

Thinking back to what she said at Helgen he asked, "you said I had a destiny, and that my predecessor would tell me more. Who were you talking about?"

"She was talking about me," a new voice said.

Turning around, Kolfe was facing a Nord woman wearing Imperial officer armor. She had brown and grey hair hanging out of her helmet, and her face was mildly wrinkled; she looked to be in her fifties.

"It's your duty to bring peace and balance back to Tamriel, it's not going to be easy, but you won't have to do it alone," she said.

"What do you mean?" Kolfe asked.

Just then, a roar, not unlike that heard before the attack at Helgen, echoed through the hills.

"I wish there was more time to explain everything," the Officer said, "but you need to leave, Whiterun is going to need you."

"Can you at least tell me who you are?" he retorted.

"I'll tell you when you return, and don't worry, you will return," she said, reassuringly.

"I'll be back," Kolfe said, impatience in his voice, "and I'll want some answers."

Kolfe turned back to Kyoshi as she walked toward him. This time, instead of taking his hand, she placed her left hand and on his shoulder, her thumb at the base of his neck, with her right thumb against the center of his forehead.

Her eyes began to glow and Kolfe's vision faded.

* * *

**17th of Last Seed, 4E 201 (170 ASC)**

**Breezehome, Whiterun**

"... and tell the men to muster at the main gate," Irileth said as Kolfe returned to the real world.

"Yes, Housecarl," a Whiterun guard responded before heading up the stairs into the main house.

Jarl Balgruuf was examining the Stalhrim armor set in the center of the room alongside his steward. When he noticed Kolfe was conscious, he walked up to him.

"What happened boy?" he asked, "your eyes started glowing like moonlight when you saw that armor."

"I saw Kyoshi again," Kolfe answered, "and get this, she's some kind of Akaviri warrior who protects the world."

"Wait, what?" Proventus asked, confused.

"I also met an Imperial Officer, she said Whiterun was in trouble."

"It is," Irileth said, entering the conversation, "a Dragon is attacking the western watchtower, two men are already dead and more may follow if we don't hurry."

As Kolfe took in the news, his eyes widened. He took off his pack and vest as he walked over to the armor stand, taking the chest piece off the stand, before slipping it on over his shirt.

"You're not really going to let this boy go out and fight a Dragon are you?" Proventus asked the Jarl as Kolfe put the boots on.

"He's got more experience then anyone here when it comes to fighting them," Balgruuf said, "besides, I'm sure his father taught him a few things about using a sword."

When Kolfe had finished, the armor was worn over his clothes, the two swords found with the armor attached at the hips.

He followed Irileth up the stairs, and when they stepped out the door, Kolfe was met with some familiar faces.

Standing outside the home was Farkas, his twin brother Vilkas, Aela, and Skjor; four of the five members of the inner circle of the companions.

"So, you're Leland's second son," Skjor said as he stepped forward, "you look a lot like your father, hope you learned a few of his tricks."

"What're you all doing here?" Kolfe asked.

"Kodlak wanted to talk to you, hear about how his old shield-brother is doing down in Bruma," Vilkas explained.

Digging through his memories, Kolfe remembered how his father used to talk about his Shield-Brother, Kodlak Whitemane, from his days in the Companions. His father used to say he trusted the man like a brother, and that they always watched after each other.

"He can't go with you," Irileth said, "he's coming with me to deal with a dragon attack at the western watchtower."

The younger companion's eyes widened a bit at the mention of a dragon. "You're not kidding are you?" Vilkas asked.

As Irileth nodded her head, Kolfe thought more about the coming battle. He looked over to see a group of guards awaiting orders, armed with swords, axes, and bows, all well and good for patrolling a city, but against a Dragon? They'll need all the help they can get.

"That's right, a Dragon, the first seen in Tamriel since the First Era, going to be a real battle, and if we lose, it may decide to attack the city next. Want to join in?" Kolfe asked.

The Companions looked to each other, nodding in approval before agreeing.

"His father's weapons, and his mother's tongue," Skjor observed, "hope you put them to good use. We'll join you... as long as the housecarl has no problem with that."

Irileth just shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the guards standing by the gate, with Kolfe and the Companions in tow.

"You've seen a dragon in combat, how will it fight us," Aela asked as Irileth gave a speech to the guards.

"If it doesn't try to burn us alive, it could try to tear us apart with it's teeth," Kolfe said, thinking back to the fires at Helgen.

Aela was silent after that, checking her bow and arrows until it was time to leave.

* * *

**Western Watchtower, Whiterun**

"No signs of any Dragon, but he's definitely been here," Irileth said as the watchtower came into view.

Fires were burning all around the tower, a wrecked cart rested between the ruined walls. No signs of anyone, alive or dead. This place was destroyed.

"Spread out, look for survivors, and keep an eye on the sky," Irileth ordered.

The guardsmen moved into the ruins, looking for anyone alive who might explain what happened.

Kolfe and the companions moved toward the tower, weapons at the ready.

Out of the tower entrance came a guard, he looked scared out of his mind but otherwise unharmed.

"No!" he shouted, "get back! It's still here somewhere! Hroki and Tor just got grabbed when they tried to make a run for it!"

"Guardsmen! What happened here? Where's this dragon? Quickly now!" Irileth demanded as she ran up.

"I don't know," the man replied.

Just then, a roar was heard echoing over the mountains from the south.

"I've heard that before!" Kolfe announced, "It's coming!"

"Kynareth save us! Look!" the guard yelled, pointing to the south.

A dragon was flying over the hills straight at the watchtower.

"Here he comes! Find cover! And make every arrow count!" Irileth ordered as a guard sounded the warhorn.

The Dragon flew low over the tower ruins, breathing fire down on the soldiers firing arrows. Most dodged the blaze, save for the few who had their legs or arms burned as they tried to move. Some went to gather the injured and take them back to the tower while the others kept firing arrows.

_"I am Mirmulnir! Hear my Voice and Despair!"_ the beast roared to the soldiers below.

Kolfe and the companions had their weapons drawn and were waiting for an opening.

"Aela! Coordinate the archers," Skjor commanded, as Aela nodded and ran to the archers on the ruined wall, he continued, "Farkas! Vilkas! Sooner or later, that beast will land, and when it does, I need you to cut it's wings apart, make sure it can't get back up." They both nodded.

"What about me?" Kolfe asked.

"You can either take cover in the tower with the wounded," Skjor said, earning a glare from Kolfe, "or you can help me cut this damn beast's head off."

"I've got a better idea," Kolfe replied, before running out of cover... and coming face to face with the Dragon hovering in front of him.

_"Humans let their children fight for them? Shameful!"_ Mirmulnir roared before taking in breath.

"I'm not a child, and I've got a few tricks up my sleeve," Kolfe said, before bringing his hand, palm flat, up and forward, causing three large rocks fly out of the ground.

The rocks slammed into the dragons stomach and right wing, causing it to fall to the ground. Hard.

"Now!" Kolfe heard Skjor yell.

The archers, led by Aela, came out of cover, launching arrows at the dragon as fast as the could.

As Kolfe stamped his right foot into the ground, causing a rock pillar to slam into the dragon's mouth, Farkas and Vilkas ran to either side of the dragon and brought their greatswords into the wings, cutting through them with little difficulty.

The dragon roared in pain, then it took in breath to try to burn Kolfe again.

Before it could get a chance, Kolfe unsheathed his swords and ran at the beast's head. He slashed at the beast's maw, and after it recoiled, Kolfe jumped onto it's head. As the dragon bucked it's head, trying to throw him off, Kolfe slashed at it's head. The first hit it's eye, the next hit the horn, the last cut through something vital. The beast shook one last time, as Kolfe jumped off, and moved no more.

Everyone ran up to the corpse, companions included.

"What was that? You threw rocks at it?" Skjor asked.

Before Kolfe could answer, a crackling noise was heard from the dead dragon. The scales were coming off like embers from a fire, then a golden energy sprung from the corpse and enshrouded Kolfe in pale light.

As all this happened, a word entered Kolfe's mind, a single word he now understood more.

Force.

When the energy subsided, Kolfe turned to the sky, and without thinking, shouted a word.

_"FUS!"_

A blue wave of raw energy came from Kolfe's mouth, blasting toward the sky, causing every to flinch.

When Kolfe turned around, the remaining uninjured guards walked up.

"I can't believe it! You're... Dragonborn!"

* * *

**A/N: This took very long, I know, this was a difficult chapter to write out.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
